


Massage Therapy

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Come Eating, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Flexibility, Kinks, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Strangers, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“David Washington?” A tall blond haired man honed in on him almost immediately, the massage therapy office only holding a smaller collection of people than normally in the day. It was close to the lunch hour and David Washington was Nathaniel Dakota’s last client before his scheduled hour and a half lunch. The freckled blond smiled as the massage therapist gestured for the other to follow him back.<br/>David cleared his throat when the door closed behind the therapist and he flipped through the folder in his hand. “Please call me Wash or Washington; David makes me sound… old.” He was only twenty-three, and the therapist snorted at the comment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage Therapy

“David Washington?” A tall blond haired man honed in on him almost immediately, the massage therapy office only holding a smaller collection of people than normally in the day. It was close to the lunch hour and David Washington was Nathaniel Dakota’s last client before his scheduled hour and a half lunch. The freckled blond smiled as the massage therapist gestured for the other to follow him back.

David cleared his throat when the door closed behind the therapist and he flipped through the folder in his hand. “Please call me Wash or Washington; David makes me sound… old.” He was only twenty-three, and the therapist snorted at the comment.

“Well, if we’re playing it like that—North. You can call me North,” the taller man replied making a quick note in the folder. “So, let’s begin. It says here your shoulder’s been acting up.” The dark blue shirt fit snuggly over his muscled chest, the sleeves straining when he crossed his arms over his chest. “From a sport injury?” He glanced at the filled out paper again just to make sure.

“Hockey,” Washington answered, “a scrimmage in the off season with some teammates. I ended up eating the boards a little hard. For the most part I’m fine just,” he grabs hold of his shoulder and attempts to roll in with difficulty. “It’s stiff.”

North set his things of the massage table, hands replacing Wash’s on his shoulder as he pressed his fingers into the joint and rotated the man’s arm. Wash moaned, sucking in a breath when the man’s fingers found the pain. “Well,” North sighed, smoothing his fingers over the man’s shoulder. “Good news is that I _can_ work with this. Bad news is I should dedicate a few sessions to it.”

In this proximity Washington could truly take in the features of the man before him. Washington could take in how the natural light peeking through the distorted window and artfully faded curtain reflected off his hair. Like a halo of white blond that made the man’s pale as snow skin glow. His skin so pale, yet he could not spot a vein marring the white canvas of flesh and muscle. Light blue eyes, like ice, took in the task he was qualified for. North was fit; all muscle and height—he had to work out. Wash was willing to bet that the man swam, just by the definition that he had in his upper half, though he looked like he could be one hell of a basketball player.

North wasn’t unaware of the blush slowly colouring Washington cheeks and ears as he poked and prodded around the injured joint. As unprofessional as he thought it was, North couldn’t help but accept that his patient was attractive. _Yes, he’s attractive but that doesn’t mean I do anything._

North stepped back finally, patting the blankets behind him. “Strip down to whatever you feel comfortable with and lay on your stomach between the sheets. Is there anything else you’d like me to focus on while you’re up there before I leave and give you some privacy?”

Wash swallowed, staring down at his sneakers. “My ankles? Calves? I mean… the season is starting soon so, I mean I’m going to be coming back a few times.” He shrugged, stopping that sentence before it could continue to more dangerous paths. Wash cleared his throat and the taller man nodded, collecting up the folder and tapping it to the blankets.

“I’ll be back in a bit. Make yourself comfortable.”

He was out the door in seconds and Wash threw off his clothes—everything. Say that he was looking too far into things, but here’s to hoping right? Here’s to hoping that lingering touch wasn’t just the man doing his job and was him throwing his professionalism to the wind. He slipped his discarded boxers underneath his jeans, throwing his shirt over the mess before tucking his socks into his shoes and nudging his shoes under the chair; Washington quickly slid in-between the sheets. Pulling the blankets up to mid-back, Wash settled in with his face pillowed.

There was a knock on the door and Wash called him in. Neither said anything for a while as North turned on the music; soothing and oddly nice as he went about gathering the proper massage oils. North deposited a large heat pack over his lower back before continuing on. His hands were warm as he touched Wash’s ankle. “We’ll start down here, get you relaxed before tackling the problem area.” Wash could only hum his reply as the man started holding and tucking the blankets up.

There wasn’t a peep from either men as North’s oiled hands slid through his dirty blond leg hair save for asking if the pressure was alright and Washington’s confirmation or denial. It was straight forward, just North’s strong hands working over his feet, over his ankles and legs. Gliding up his legs before sliding back down.

Wash bit down on his lip, the inside of his cheek to catch his moans—the sighs of content that still refused to be muffled. He shifted, ass slowly arching up when the man’s fingers slipped up the protective barrier of the covers. So close—so, so so close. But he wasn’t un-bunching that collection of covers to toss the blankets and fuck Wash on that table. No, he was sliding them back down his legs and covering his feet before slowly making his way up towards his back.

How many times, how many porn videos, has Washington watched a situation just like this lead to sex? The answer is a lot. An embarrassing amount of his saved porn videos is this situation, or double penetration, or bondage, or just lots of fingering—just all the fingers in his ass. Fuck he wanted someone to just make him cum like that, just their fingers in his ass, just so god damn badly.

But this wasn’t porn. This was a session that he was paying money for—though he’d pay North to fuck him right the fuck now. But that wasn’t the point, the point was that Wash was groaning, moaning embarrassingly against his will with every press and glide of the man’s fingers. He whimpered, hips grinding down into the sheets as North’s fingers dug and dragging down his spine. “ _Fuck_ ,” Wash whispered to himself—he needed to adjust his cock but that meant that he had to either admit that he was so incredibly turned on by this massage or just leave it and deal with the uncomfortable feeling of his cock and balls between his legs.

North’s hands slid back over his shoulders, over the back of his already worked neck before dropping his hands to his sides. “You can adjust if you need to, before—” the works died on his tongue when Wash raised his head from the rest. His gray-blue eyes sweeping up the taller man’s body, though he zoned in on the tent he was fighting down in his jean, before locking gazes with him.

His face aflame with his arousal, “what I _need_ is for your fingers in my ass.” That slipped out, it slipped just as he went to finally adjust his cock. Lifting himself up on his sturdy arm, the weak one grabbed hold of his cock and adjusted it so it pressed up to his stomach rather than down. Wash settled back to the cushioned table, setting his arms back to his side and returning his head to the rest. “Though that’s more wishful thinking.”

The music died around them as Wash counted to and then back from fifty. North never moving from his spot burned into that carpet. Washington sighed, clenching his eyes shut as he began to curse himself and his dick-for-a-mouth for blurting out his porn themed wishes. His pity party was interrupted by the return of those strong fingers working their way over his freckled flesh. “You’re consenting? Do you even _know_ what you’re consenting to?” His fingers massaging against his shoulder blades.

Wash shifted his hips, “everything. I’m consenting to _everything_. Your fingers in my ass—your whole _fist_ , just I don’t care. Your dick, without or with a condom, either in my mouth or in my ass. You fucking me on this table or the floor or I have no idea—” he stopped when he saw the dark blue fabric of the man’s shirt hit the floor. Wash made to move, to take in the exposed pale flesh that the man had exposed but a hand gripped the back on his neck and returning his head to the rest.

“Stay.” Finger tensing, smoothing the skin he had just gripped. The blanket slipped down his ass and Wash couldn’t help but spread his legs and give the man a little show with a wiggle of his ass. North left the position by Washington’s head, fingers easing that blanket further down until nothing kept the masseur’s gaze from those globes of freckled skin. Wash sucked in a breath when the man squirted oil to the small of his back, and down the crack of his ass. “Don’t moan too loud,” he warned before beginning the more mature rated massage.

Hands slipping and sliding through the oil, palms flat against his skin, North slides them down his ass. Grabbing, squeezing, applying pressure and spreading his cheeks. He slipped back up to Washington’s waist, thumbs and the heel of his palms digging into the dip of his back. Nails— _oh god_ he was digging his blunt nails into his skin and dragging them down over his ass. “Oh, _mmm_ ,” Wash sucked in a breath when a thumb slipped down his crack.

Pushing up into the man’s hands as that thumb found the rim of his opening; swiping the pad of his thumb over his hole and chuckling when the man begged. “Please,” Wash moaned, raising himself to his knees and elbows. The thumb slipped in with the motion and the man whimpered, “more—more, c’mon I like some pain.”

The blond extracted his thumb from his anus. “Get off the bed. Elbows on the table, legs apart.” Wash scampered off the bed, rolling from it in a lack of ease that would make him flustered if not for the majority of his blood already focused on his cock.

“Yes sir,” Washington purred. He thrust his hips back, toes curling and digging into the carpet as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other—showing off his ass. Wash glanced over his shoulder, taking in the exposed marble-like chest dusted with fine blond hair between his pectorals, below his collarbones, the hair forming a light coloured triangle that stretched down the center of his chest to the waistband of his boxers. Washington licked his lips, “fuck you’re so hot,” and the man’s light blue eyes snapped up from the oil he was slicking his hands and fingers with.

North’s oiled hand slapped one of his ass cheeks, “you say that yet all I see is _you_ with your ass up begging me to slip this finger,” he wiggles said finger against his rim, “into your perky little ass.” He kneeled between the spread legs, biting an ass cheek before slipping his finger into Washington’s hole.

The man hummed watching that long pale finger slowly sink into that warm hot heat, nipping at that globe of flesh again as he twisted his wrist. Sliding the finger back out to the first knuckle then sliding in again, again and again. Washington moaned, “If I call you daddy would you roughen me up? Open me up good, fill me up with your fingers—your cock, your cum?”

“You can try.”

And so he did; bucking back into the next slide of that finger breaching him—searching, pressing forwards and carving a new flame of lust within Wash. “Mm, Daddy please—I’ve been good, I promise, I haven’t slept with anyone in months.” It was the truth; god it’s been awhile. He’s had nothing but his hand and his toys for so long—so long.

North groaned, “Is that so?” He eased a second finger within him, watching with rapt attention as his greedy puckered hole took the added digit with ease. He licked his lips, “is Wash lying to Daddy?” What could he say? He was a fan of the power play that came with the Daddy and Sir kinks. He loved playing Daddy. The man shivered at the use of his name, moaning when the man smacked his ass again. “I asked you a question.”

He lowered himself further on his elbows, pushing himself back when the man began to part and twist his fingers. Curling at the tips and sending the man moaning anew—arching up and back against the fingers that penetrated him. “Yes. God yes. Just my hand—my hand and my vibrator. I can show you.” He broke off in a moan when North slammed his fingers deep within him.

“Oh? Are you going to take me home?” He began sucking a mark to the other ass cheek in an apology for his earlier bites. He wouldn’t say he was _opposed_ to going home with this man he just met, but he still had a job to do today. It was his lunch time now, and while this blond may be his _treat_ he would rather actually eat something filling as well.

Washington continued on like he didn’t say a thing, “you can come home with me, or… or I can bring it in next session— _ah! Yes,_ fuck like that!—I can bring it in, we can lube it up and put it in on a low setting. Watch me squirm, watch me want you more—I’ll be so ready for you. You’ll slip right in.” Both men moaned, “Does that sound good Daddy? I can let you pick the colour—I have a red one, a y- _ah!-_ llow one, and a blue and green one.”

North gripped himself through his pants, cursing this man’s mouth for getting him so worked up. North retracted his fingers, patting the man’s ass as he stood. Washington turned with a complaint on his lips only to still when the taller man began to slip his pants down his legs, kicking them away when they pooled around his ankles before doing the same with his boxer-briefs.

His cock was more length than width—and Wash loved his cocks large. He reached out for the first time, touching the tips of his fingers to the man’s chest. He was all muscle under his fingers, under his palms as he slid them up to his shoulders than back down to his pectorals. “Wash,” the smaller man glanced up from the man’s skin, “can I kiss you?”

Washington slid his hands back up, grabbing the back of the man’s neck and pulling him in. “Yes, god yes.” Wash moaning, swooning when the taller man gripped his hips and lifted him from the floor. His legs wrapping around his waist as their lips pressed, parting to slide and tangle their tongues together in a classical dance that both were familiar with.

He set him down onto the table, leaning him back and parting from Washington with a pant and a reach of fingers towards his oil. “You think you can take Daddy’s cock or do I need to open you up more?” Washington moan, nodding. “Is that yes to more prep or my cock?”

“Your cock. Please, give me your dick. I’m ready. I can take it—god yes I want your cock so much Daddy; fuck me hard and fast. I want to feel you’re cum inside me.” His mouth foul, lewd as he spoke these filthy sentences so easily. With an eased elegance and brought a flush to North’s ears and a tint of a blush to his chest.

“I’m going to start fucking you on this table, then I’m going to fuck you on the floor. Do you understand?” He slicked up his cock, hooking his arm under Wash’s knee before stilling—waiting. Washington nodded. “Use your words, sweetling,” he leaned in to press a quick chaste kiss to the corner of his lips, “tell Daddy how you want to be fucked.”

Washington latched onto his shoulders, bitten nails digging into his flesh as he pleaded. “Please fuck me on this table—on the floor. Fuck me in your car or against the wall or on the front desk. I want you, I want you so badly, please Daddy. Please.” He leaned in to nip and lick at the man’s lips.

North caught that wicked tongue in his mouth, sucking on the appendage as he gripped himself tight and eased his way in. The small man broke from his mouth, head falling back to let out a primal drawn out moan into the room. He felt heavenly for someone with a mouth like that. That heat clenching and unclenching around him as he continued to slide in slowly, waiting for the man to tell him to slow down or to give him a moment to adjust.

There was nothing from Washington; just a clench of his eyes as they fluttered shut and a worry of the corner of his bottom lip as he moaned and sighed at the feeling of being filled. When North finally bottomed out, both hands now firmly hooked under his knees and gripping his thighs, North released a long content groan. “You ready baby? I’ll make you feel good,” he’d make him see stars. He won’t be able to _walk straight_ when he’d be finished with him.

He moaned, fingers digging into his shoulders. “Yes. Go Daddy, fuck me good. Cum in my ass; I wanna feel it drip from my _used and abused_ hole.” North moaned, pulling the man closer as he thrusts in. “ _Ah!_ Just like that Daddy, fuck me hard. Make me feel it.” Its lovely; the sound of moans, of groans and pleas, of balls slapping against Wash’s ass, and that ever constant presence of Washington’s mouth running commentary.

He plucked him from the bed jostling him until North had a firm grip on his well-muscled physique before slamming him to the wall by the shelving unit. Mouth latching onto his neck, his jaw and shoulders, leaving bite marks and hickies in his wake. “I’m going to put you down so I can throw a blanket on the floor before fucking you on it,” he explained, continuing his pace in fucking the man. Bouncing him on his cock once, twice—fuck it, ten more times, before finally easing out and setting him down on his own two feet.

Wash caught him in a hungry kiss, lapping into his mouth before he could pull away to throw that dark blue throw blanket onto the floor. They parted with a string of saliva holding them together, only breaking when North reached a distance that it was not capable in handling.

He threw the blanket to the floor, smoothing it out before waving Washington over to join him. The man didn’t even need to be asked before dropping onto the blanket onto his back. And idea clicked in North’s head when Wash grabbed his leg and easily made his knee touch his shoulder, exposing his twitching hole attempting to clench down on the memory of North’s cock still. “How flexible are you?”

Washington licked his lips, “very. Can put my feet behind my head, can do both splits—why? Are you going to make me work?” He purred, watching as North kneeled between his legs. Taking hold of both his legs before sliding back in and _continuing_ to bend Washington back. Back until his cock was _right there_ in front of his own face. “I’ll catch my own cum, Daddy—is that what you want? Do you want me to be a good boy and clean myself up?”

North moaned as he bent him in half, his cock buried balls deep. Hand firmly migrating, planting on the carpeted ground as he fucked deep into him; the smaller blond's mouth open wide as he waited for his cum. Eyes closed tightly, tongue out and ready—North couldn't keep his gaze off that mouth as Wash furiously beat his cock.

"Don't swallow," North voiced just as the man's cock erupted. Ribbons of white hot cum shooting down into his mouth, onto his tongue and lips and even his cheeks weren't saved. Not when North was catching the man's mouth and stealing some of his salty prize. Their tongues passing it back and forth before pulling away and swallowing Washington's seed.

North eased his way out of the man, stretching out his limps slowly before rolling him onto his stomach and easing himself back inside. The silence in the other man didn’t bother him, neither did the slight shake in his body or ease in how he accepted him back into his body—if anything it made it all the better. _He_ was the one that made him like this. _He_ was the one that those gray-blue eyes were glancing back at over his shoulder as North moaned and chased after the pleasure just within reach. It was close, so painstakingly close as he tossed his head back and his mouth dropped open. In two more thrusts he was spilling, falling into that body under him.

North groaned, tilting his head into the touch as Wash began to run his fingers through his hair. “I think you blacked out for a second of two there,” Washington teased, carting his fingers through the man’s short hair all the same.

North pushed himself up to his hands and knees, watching as the cum oozed from the man’s asshole. “I owe you dinner,” North sighed, sitting back on his haunches. Wash pulled a face as he rolled over, the cum slipping out of him with gusto in the new position.

“I think you owe me a round two sometime—maybe after dinner?” He smiled sweetly up at the man, batting those gray-blue eyes. North, for the first time in his life, threw his professionalism and caution to the wind.

“We’ll see how that date goes.”


End file.
